Corrupted ties
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: When Chara is separated from frisk, she can finally go home without worry. But evil often evil comes from people closest to you
1. Chapter 1

Author: Here is the first chapter of corrupted ties

Editor: hahahaha, I can't wait to find ALL the mistakes, ha

Author: *glares* On with the show

Chara's POV

I'm close to breaking Frisk. The girl was hard as a rock, but all rocks will break at some point. I held out the real knife in front of me. It was clean, as it should be. I put away the real knife and pulled out the fake knife I had from the beginning, it suited it's purpose. The dust clinged to it like spurs to an animal. So many monsters fell to this knife. I giggled manically. It will be fun tearing the most powerful monster of the under ground to tiny bits.

Sans's POV

I hate this. Waiting for my brother's killer. She repeatedly reset the timeline only to murder again. The only sliver lining was when her eyes were brown. When they were brown, she was funny. She laughed at my puns, she wouldn't hurt anybody even if they threaten her. The red eyes means she is going to be on a genocide run.

I heard the voice first. A little song that she started to sing when she is going to kill "ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, they all fall down" Then she stopped singing and giggled" hehehe", she waited for me to continue the routine. Time to throw a wrench into her plans.

"Let's skip the pleasantries." I say, summoning Ghaster blasters. She stared at me for a second then took a fighting position. "Yes, let's"

I fired the blasters, she doges them. A third Blaster appeared behind her and obliterated her. I felt time reversed slightly to when she took her fighting stance.

The battle continued on like that for what felt like a entreaty. Only each time she survived a little longer.

The fight began again. I would fire blaster after blaster, summon bone after bone but

she keeps avoiding each attack I throw at her. I had to take a nap.

Chara's POV

"I see why she likes you" I taunt. I know he can still hear me. "Even if your a bag of lazy bones, you try to do the right thing, but it's to late." I say, walking towards the sleeping form of sans. "Get ready to join your brother" I say. I swing, he wakes up and teleports. I swing again knowing it will hit it's mark.

*CLANG*

A long, thin metal blade, a katana, stops the knife before it can hit sans. It forces the knife out of my hands and flings it away. I run to get back the knife. I turned around and study the new face. The figure was wearing a long black hooded trench coat. The hands have human flesh.

"What is another human doing down here?" I ask. The figure laughs. "You misunderstand, Chara, I am no human, and I am here to rid this place of your chaotic presence" The figure says as it pulls down it's hood. It was a guy, with cyrstillian like hair, and a strong chin. But what identifies him as not a human is his eyes. They are green like jewels!

"Have your parents ever told you." He says as he points his sword at me. "That when you murder that you will got to hell" he continues. I go into my fighting stance. "Where your going is below the seventh circle!" He says with deadly gleam in his cat like eyes.

I charge at him, swinging. He counters with his katana. "Don't blink" He taunts. After several swings of my knife and him countering, I blinked. The biggest mistake of my life. When I opened my eyes, he had disappeared.

I looked around trying to find him. "Where are you, coward" I yell. All I got back was a cold laugh . The top of the katana appears in my chest, right where my soul is. I look down where the sword exits my body, instead of blood there is a red light. "Heh, I told you not to blink" The figure says behind me. I did the only thing I can do, scream

Sans's POV

I woke up when Chara screams. The figure's blade had pierced her body and

Instead of blood there is a red light. The figure starts to swing to the left. Instead of slicing her body further, a second body forms. When the sword exits the body, the second body flys out and rolls away. When the second body raises it's head the eyes were blood red, Chara, at least what figure says. Then I can only assume that the first body is Frisk.

"Ràng ce seele quod separantur from fra keia jigen" The figure chanted. Chara glowed a sickly green for a second. Then he picked her up. "We will meet again Sans, under bettercircumstances" He said. I blinked and he vanished.

It took me a moment to digest what happened. I was almost killed but I was saved by some humanoid, then Chara was separated from frisk and was kidnaped. What a day. Frisk started to squirm

Frisk's POV

Freedom. That's what it feels like when I was separated from the demon. When I woke up, I saw Sans staring down at me. "Hey" I said. "You okay, Frisk" He asked. "Just confused, what happened." I asked. Sans just shrugged. "I can't say what happened, all I can figure that you and Chara were separated." Sans says as he helped me up.

"Do you think Chara is really gone?" I asked. Sans just shrugged. "Only one way to find out" Sans said. I nodded and pressed the reset button

Chara's POV

Cold and dark. That's all I felt and saw for a while. Then a land scape appeared. It had a red stone all over the place with demonic plants as far as the eye could see. There was lava everywhere and there was screams and roars coming from the distance. The figure threw me onto the ground

"Welcome to the land beyond the seventh circle of hell" He said. "Things to remember, one, this world is not connected to the under ground, two,if you escape from here, two powerful beings will throw you back in here" He said. The figure started to walk away. "Good luck, your gonna need it" he said as he walked around a corner. I heard a cry that sounded close.

Author: I hope you guys like this. I wonder how many of you guys can figure out what the figure had chanted.

Editor: I'm surprised, I didn't find many mistakes (may just be me) great job

Author: yep because I did a second check on spelling and grammar, no thanks to you

Editor:... Ha I made you do most of the work :3 XD

Author: *glare*

Editor: oh yeah, I'm SO SCARED( do you even need me to tell that there was sarcasm)

Author/editor: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: First things first, the figure was the one who chanted. (Hint: multiple languages are involved) any ways on with the show.

Editor: You've been doing better with your grammar, let's see if it will continue in this chapter.

Author: Thanks, On with the show

Frisk's POV

I felt free. Chara is truly gone. I opened my eyes and what I saw was the roof of ruins. I sat grinning. Stood up and walked to the next room.

In the middle was a sentient butter cup, flowey.

*At the same time*

Sans's POV

I woke up in my room. The sun was coming up. "SANS! WAKE UP, DON'T MAKE ME COME

UP THERE!" Papyrus yells. I smiled, it was good to hear my brothers voice. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I yell.

After putting on my jacket I walked down stairs. "SANS, WHY DID YOU SLEEP IN!" Papyrus said. "Hey I was really tired because I did a ton of work" I said. "SANS!" Papyrus warned. "A skele-ton" I said. "GAHH, WHY" Papyrus says covering where his ears would be.

When we parted ways to our jobs I teleported to the stand and teleported to my secret lab. I pulled off the tarp. Under the tarp was a teleporter I've been building. A two way gate way to the void, the only place I can not teleport to.

Another thing that came out of the resets was building this. There was a lot problems building something like this so the resets allowed me to build the machine right. There was a time where it blew up in my face. I opened a hatch and rearranged some wires. After changing some other things I stepped back.

"Here I go" I said. I charged my magic until I reached my limit and released it into the machine. It hummed to life. A small portal, no big enough fit through opened.

Ghaster's POV

A light in the endless darkness appeared. On the other side was my oldest son, Sans. He has grown since I last saw and papyrus. He had big grin on his face. "It's good to see you dad." He said. "It's good to see you to Sans" I said roughly. "How is a Papyrus?" I asked. "Fine, he is trying to fully join the Royal guard." He replied.

"Hey dad, have you ever encountered a creature that is very similar to humans in looks?" He asked. I though about it. An old legend popped into mind. "No, but there is a legend talking about something like that, why?" I asked. "There is a female human in the underground named Frisk." He explained. That is all the souls needed to break the barrier. "But the thing is she had a second soul". A second soul!? That can not be good.

"While Frisk is really nice and kind, the second soul was mean and cruel, murderess even." He said. Defiantly not good. "For the last few resets the soul murdered everyone." He continued. Some how, I paled. "The last reset though, was strange. Something I forgot to mention, I am the judge" he said I paled even more. The judge was the final line of the defense for the king. "She fought me. After killing her many times she finally was about to kill me, something stopped it and forced them apart." He continued. I am confused, you can not remove a soul with killing the being the soul belongs to.

A few days later

Sans's POV

I was sleeping at my guard post until I heard a door close. I teleported behind frisk when she was at the bridge. I put a whoopee cushion on my palm of my left hand. She turned around and grasped my hand when I said "turn around." When the whoopee cushion ran out of the air she giggled. We talked until papyrus was near, so Frisk hid behind a conveniently shaped lamp.

"Why is this even here?" Frisk asked after papyrus left. I shrugged. "It has always been there" I said. It's true. The lamp had been there since I took the job. "Want to humor my brother" I asked. "Sure"

On the surface

Third person POV

A group teenagers a wandering the streets during the busy day. "I hope my sister is okay." Said one of the teens. "Pretty sure she is, Nathan. I mean that she is so sweet and kind that the monsters won't hurt her. she would not hurt anybody, well except Patrick, but he's just a giant jerk." Said one of the boys.

Nathan stared at Mt Ebott, the Mountain took his little sister. "I'm not worried about the monsters, I'm worried about what it would take to get to the bottom." Nathan said. "Maybe there is a bed of golden flowers that could break her fall." One of his friends joked. Nathan relaxed a little at that.

"So who's house are you staying at this week" One of his friends asked. "Jake's" Nathan said. Jake let out a whoop.

In some dimension

The figure from the hall of judgement appeared in a forest. An another figure is watching a grand city from the cliff. "This is giving me a headache" Said the figure. "Sorry to disturb you Lord Happenstance, but I have completed the task." The figure said bowing. Happenstance is just a 17 year boy with black hair and the same Jewel like eyes.

Happenstance turned around with a small smile. "Good, keep watch. Make sure that a rouge does not mess it up." He said. The figure stood, nodded and vanished when Hap blinked.

Author: hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I show what is hopping with Chara or should I leave it alone? You chose!

Editor: let's see what everyone will say.

Response(s)

Pirodarkness :Thanks! Though I will work to be a favorite!

Guest: I'm on it!


End file.
